Not Alone
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Kisshu Ikisatachi had been experiencing time loops with no hopes of escape for many, MANY years. And he had since accepted his fate. However, one time loop, he notices that one of the Mews had looped alongside him... but why and for what purpose? Can these two find a way to make their loop fun? Kisshu x Ichigo, Pudding x Taruto, Pai x Lettuce


It's been a while, but I think I'm going to go back to writing some Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction... and I came up with a story that might work! For fans of Kisshu and fans of Pudding, sit back and relax! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

What would someone say if you had the ability to go back in time and change your life? Now, what would you say if, every time you die, you always come back to the moment you were born, repeating your life all over again, until you came to that crucial moment? What would change?

Some Cyniclons had rare abilities, more than people think. Kisshu's was a very rare ability. He had the ability to go back in time... but it can only happen when he dies. He hated this ability, but doing things all over again was something he was used to. He just didn't understand it himself. When first discovering this ability, he thought he could change a lot, thinking he had another chance to win a certain girl's heart.

But it was all for naught. Ichigo's interest was always in Aoyama Masaya. It always had been. And it always pained his heart. No matter how hard he tried to get her to see his side, she always went over to Masaya. The boy whose body always hosted a God that he used to respect... but he knew... he KNEW about who Deep Blue really was... yet he followed him anyway. He had to. He can't change baseline too much. Or as much as he could.

Oh, he tried to defy him several times in a few loops. And what fun loops they were. There was a time when Kisshu didn't release Chimera Animas at all and just met Ichigo normally, after reassuring her that he wasn't here to harm her. The two naturally got along nicely, so Kisshu KNEW that it is possible to win Ichigo's good graces. Unfortunately, Deep Blue found out immediately and killed him, undoing anything he did. And this is what he hated.

Every time he had to start over, it had to be because Deep Blue killed him off. And even if it isn't, it would be any time that he somehow gets killed. Kisshu had become so broken beyond hope that he knew there was no chance to get Ichigo, and thus, he was stuck in a very, VERY monotonous life.

In fact, currently, because he was bored, instead of being with Deep Blue, he was with his brothers, not bothering to go after Ichigo when she started to run inside Deep Blue's base. Though he knew it would be pointless, since it was the same ol' song and dance... though he decided to do something a little different.

 _"Blah blah blah, Taruto tries to defend his case, Pai won't listen, any moment now... just get on with it, Pai..."_ Kisshu sighed as Pai was about to charge up his attack... and both of them charged at the same time as Pai was still floating, but Taruto had fallen to the ground.

"Taru-taru!" He heard the orange Mew gasp in horror.

 _"And there we go. It's always going to be this way. Always."_ Kisshu said as the click clack weapon of Taruto's dropped on the ground. He knew Pai would never listen to reason... it's always been like this every loop.

And as he figured, Ichigo would go in to fight Deep Blue, and the real fight had started as Kisshu held out his weapons. Zakuro had charged her whip and actually threw it out at him, causing a bit of damage on his face... in fact, he felt himself bleeding as he felt his face trickle down. He had to admit, he had fought Zakuro plenty of times, but he must have not cared so much he accidentally let his guard down. It was right then he heard a scream of anger from a distance. He turned to see Pudding was about to head straight into Pai, holding her tambourine like weapon. He never knew with that girl every time loop. Sometimes she'd be sad and despondent when seeing Taruto's dead body, and other times, she would be furious and try to lash it out on Pai. It was a little different from every loop from what he seen.

 _"Hmmm... maybe I should try to prevent Pudding's death in the loop, but that's only delaying her inevitable demise. Oh well, it's my loop."_ Kisshu said as he teleported quickly and grabbed Pudding by the scruff of her neck. "No, no. Naughty monkies don't attack."

"Let me go, you meanie!" Pudding roared as the blood apparent in Kisshu's face trinkled down and dripped on Pudding's face, some drops going into her mouth as she was rambling angrily.

"Sorry, little monkey, but just because our traitor brother is gone, doesn't mean you have the right to kill him too." Kisshu frowned.

"Kisshu, kill her! Now!" Pai called.

Kisshu frowned as he turned to Pai. "You know, Pai, it's going to be a dark day when the other Cyniclons hear that you just hurt a child... let alone your own brother!"

Pai stopped a bit as he held his head. "We're bringing this up now? KILL HER!"

"Unlike YOU, child killer... I have a conscience!" Kisshu frowned as he let go of Pudding as he started going near him. "Taruto was like a little brother... biological for you... and you killed him! I assure you, the Cyniclon Academy will HEAR of this!"

Pai growled as he started charging at him, as Kisshu yelped as he thought, _"And here we go... at least it's better than being killed by Dee-"_

* * *

Kisshu immediately woke up as he got out of bed. There was the familiar bedroom he occupied in his home in Cyniclo. He looked down and saw he was younger... which he totally expected. He groaned. "Of course... I died all over again."

Kisshu yawned as he got up and started stretching. "Well, time to, once again, go to military school and get high marks... as per usual."

It was then he heard a knock on the door. He frowned as he took a deep breath. He'll be back to Earth in a few years' later...

* * *

Pretty soon, in a couple years time, he was back around the same age and was heading back to Earth, pondering to himself as he looked around the city of Tokyo, cleverly hiding himself out of view.

 _"I wonder how I'm going to meet up with Ichigo this time. Hmmm... maybe use my usual disguise method and "bump" into her?"_ Kisshu smiled as he folded his ears and was about to teleport a baseball cap over to him. Then he frowned. _"No, I did that the second to last loop I did. Maybe I can masquerade as a new student? No... Deep Blue found out quickly when I did that a few loops ago. Oh, what the heck... let's do the classic 'jump from the building and catch her by the lips'. That always confuses her feelings."_

Kisshu turned his head as he waited for the cue to come.

"Alien! Alien!"

Kisshu nodded. There was Ichigo's little alien warning toy, as per usual.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see anything. Are you broken?"

And that was his cue.

"I just wanted to see who is opposing our plan!" Kisshu smirked as he jumped from the building, about to jump from the building...

But as he looked down, his eyes widened upon seeing who a surprised Ichigo was with... but before he could respond...

WHACK!

The figure had just pulled out a frying pan and whacked him on the face, causing him to fall down dizzily, causing him to black out.

* * *

"Wh-wh- is that..."

"An alien, yes. Seems like Masha was right, huh?"

"Not just Masha, but... wow, how did you know he would be up there?"

"Whoo, I'm a psychic, I predict the future!"

"Be serious!"

"Okay, okay, okay!"

"Well... we can't just leave him here!"

"Hmmm... I suppose you're right. We could take him to Ryou, but he'd be having a bit of a field day."

"What do we do?"

"Let me take him home! I always wanted a guest to play tea party!"

"...but he's an alien."

"Oh, I know. And you're right, having an alien for dinner would freak out my siblings. Hey! I know! You go over there and report to Ryou! I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't wake up!"

"...all right. I'll... do that."

"Take your time, na no da!"

* * *

One kick in the gut later, Kisshu immediately resumed consciousness as he held his gut in pain. "Ow..."

Then the pain that was on his head immediately caught up to him as he held the bump that was present. "Ow on this thing now..."

"Kisshu Ikisitachi... you owe me one HUGE explanation!"

Kisshu's eyes shrank as he slowly turned around to see a frowning, arms-crossed little girl... with orange hair and an orange acrobatic jumpsuit. Kisshu immediately recognized this girl...

It was at this moment he realized that he was NOT the only one who was experiencing this loop.

* * *

All right, I'm just going to end this here for now, but more will be on the way! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
